


Thank you.

by LuSixter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: Kageyama appreciates.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	Thank you.

_"Don't cry, Tanaka-sempai, Nishinoya-sempai! I'll be back"_ were the last words Hinata Shouyou said before going to the airport and getting on the plane that would take him to the other side of the world.

"You didn't have to come with me, Bakageyama"

"A 'thank you' was enough, Hinata-boke"

"Whatever" Hinata took his bags and started walking

"Hey idiot"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"Huh?

"For receiving them all" Kageyama smiled "Thank you"

"You act like we don't see each other again" Hinata smiled warmly "You're welcome"

"The next-"

**"I'll win"**

**Author's Note:**

> My way of saying 'thank you' to Haikyuu.


End file.
